My Saddest Moments
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: A one-Shot by TheShinyEevee. It had been a Whole Week since the incident... One of Charizards guards was carrying me to a Giotine, They were gonna chop my head off... What did I do to deserve all of this pain? Please read this, I put my all into it, As much as I could!


My Saddest Moments

A one-shot by TheShinyEevee

It was time... Time for me to do something... Something I knew might end up getting me killed, But I had to risk it, Because if I did somehow live, There was a chance I could be with my family again, A chance for me to finally be what I'm supposed to be, Be where I'm supposed to be. Not here, Forced to sing to Clan after Clan of those assholes. I could tell they didn't even want me alive, Let alone watch me sing. But... I had no choice... and They had no choice.

I would need to find a way to distract them so I could sneak my way to the place where the portal resides, It may be Heavily guarded, But I can find a way to get past them.

But there was always the choice I would need to make before hand. A choice I would have to make before I attempted to get to the Portal.

I was stupid back them... So I didn't make the choice before hand, I waited until the worst time to do so.

I could hear everyone booing, See everyone making motions of either me killing myself, Or them killing me. In the middle of the crowd, I spotted a shy one, It had a slight smile on it's face, Something I never got from anyone. It made me think,'Why is this one smiling? Does it not want me dead?' Then I realized, It was probably smiling from thoughts, Probably it's sick enjoyment of imagining it's self killing me, Over and over again.

It was finally time to sing, The last thing I wanted to do now... I didn't know what to do. Should I sing a sad song, To get them to cry, If that somehow works? Or should I just try and sneak through.

I didn't think it would be best for them to cry, Since their tears wouldn't be Water, But simple Flames... But it was the best option I had.

'I should've tried to get someone to help me,' I thought in my head,'It's me... Versus Hundreds, Maybe Thousands of Fire Types...'

I looked around, Seeing the Shy One again... But this time... It wasn't smiling... It was... Frowning? And... That frown looked a bit... Familiar.

I shook my head to try and forget, That's when I decided to try and get them to cry.

I started singing, I was singing one of the 5 songs I remembered... From then... I sung the song that put Tears into my Eyes when I first heard it.

I sung... How could this happen to me... By Simple Plan.

When the part came for no singing, I looked at the audience, They were all practically bored to death, The kids wore there smiles... Knowing that... In this clan... If no one were to be impressed by someone, That someone gets to be tortured and killed by the young ones.

I could spot 1 Pokemon who was actually crying... Which meant that... I wouldn't be killed, Or tortured.

One of the Fire Tears of the Flareon landed on one of the other Fire Types, and they started fighting, Just like that.

Everyone took there attention off of me and onto the fight, Cheering.

I took this opportunity and began to sneak away, I somehow got around the crowd without being noticed, Until... While I was in 1 of the halls, The Shy little Cyndaquil came up to me, Still frowning.

The Cyndaquil hugged me, Crying a tad bit as I tried to ignore the Flames striking my chest.

This hug, It sprung my Memory back, I knew this Pokemon... This was Flare... The first Pokemon that found out I was originally human. This was the 1 Pokemon that meant everything to Me and my Riolu self.

"Please!" Flare and his Male Cnydaquil self began,"Please don't leave Tatiana!"

"I'm sorry," I began,"I don't belong here Flare... and the longer I'm hear... The closer I may be to death... I need to get back home Flare... Back to my Home."

Flare sniffled,"Then let me come with you!"

That caught me off guard,"I'm sorry Flare... If People from my world found out things like you existed... The Government may capture you... and run tests on you, Painful tests, I'm sorry Flare."

"But what if no one finds out!?"

"Exactly Flare... What if," I sniffled,"It means there's a chance that it will happen."

"But there's also a chance it won't!"

"Flare... I-I'm sorry, But I have to do this..." I sniffled again,"If you wont let me go... I have," Another sniffle,"No choice."

I released our hug and backed up a bit, A tear slipping down my fur.

"Wh-What are... What are you d-doing?" Flare asked, Crying.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed, Beginning to cry I ran at him fast, My fist gaining power as I jumped towards him, Landing my fist on his head, Knocking him out with a Power-Up Punch.

I cried even more as I ran away, Completely regretting what I had just done.

I used my Aura Vision near where the portal should be, I didn't see anyone, I was Home Free.

I took a left at a specific corner, Just ahead of me, A Portal, Blue stuff flying around it, Stuff that would be in my world.

I walked up to the portal closely, I put my hand through it and looked to the other side, Yep... It was a real Portal.

I backed up, Slowly getting ready to run into the portal,"And where do you think your going?" A male's deep voice was heard loudly from behind me, Right behind me in fact.

I turned around to see a Charizard, The leader of the clan, My Jaw Dropped,"I asked you a question young lady, I demand an answer, Now!"

"H-Home..."

"Like hell... Maybe... I have something to show you... That may make you think... That what you deserve is death..." He turned around, On top of his tail was Flame, A huge bloody and Gorey indent right where I had hit him.

"You have killed your friend..." He said as he slipped the body off of his tail gently.

I ran to the body and inspected it, It had no pulse at all, Flare... Was dead... All because of me.

I began to cry, Even though... I did kill one of my Best Friends, The only 1 that helped me through tough times, I still didn't feel like dropping dead, At least, Not until I say goodbye to my Family... For the last time,"C-Can I at least say bye? T-To my Family?"

He sighed,"I suppose so... But I must come with you... To make sure that you don't run off."

I sighed in defeat as he picked me up by the back of my neck, and took me and him through the Portal.

When we went through the portal, I looked down at my Paws... But they weren't paws now... Th-They were hands, I was Human again, and apparently the world also changed the Clan Leader into a Human as well, I couldn't really explain that.

It was a Short walk down a hill to get to my Parents house, I tried to open the door, But it was locked. I knocked on the door and waited patiently, Both Excited to see My Mom and Dad again, and sad that it would be the last time I saw them.

When my Mother opened the door I immediately hugged her, Tears streaming down my face.

"Um... Who are you?" My Mom asked.

I answered, Still hugging her,"I-It's me Mom! Your Daughter!"

My Moms tone changed from Confused to angry, She pushed me off of her,"I don't have a daughter!" She slammed the door in my face.

I just stared, Confused, Why does she not remember me? I had no idea.

The Charizard that was now Human grabbed me and took me back to the Portal, I was crying the whole way, My Parents had forgotten me, The world must have adapted to me being gone... Everyone's memories of me... Erased... I was No one.

As we went through the Portal, I was turned back into a Riolu, and the guy carrying me turned back into a Charizard.

**1 week later...**

It had been a Whole Week since the incident... One of Charizards guards was carrying me to a Giotine, They were gonna chop my head off... What did I do to deserve all of this pain? My Best Friend... Only Friend... Dead. Everyone in my world, Including my family, Their memories of me... Erased... I was alone... I was sad... I was nothing.

As they set me up, Putting my head into the small hole, I cried, Not struggling as I remembered all of the good moments in life.

Like when I was first starting school, How nervous I was when I was assigned to sit in the front, Everyone behind me able to stare at me... Then when it was lunch that day, and we were all having a great time, Laughing and telling stories.

When I was saying Goodbye to my parents, As I was getting ready to leave for college, Not exactly a Happy Moment, But it was a Good, Memorable moment in my life.

When I first met Flare, In a gorgeous green field, I never thought once on that day, That I would be getting... Killed... As a Pokemon.

Charizard grabbed the rope that would soon be the cause of my death,"This female Riolu, Is charged with Being Human, and 1 account of Murder... Any objections?"

No one did or said anything, I saw millions of smiles on the faces of all of the Pokemon that gathered around to see me die.

Charizard pulled the rope down, as the sharp blade shot down, Cutting my head in half, Killing me instantly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.!?

"What is... What is this?

Is this what it's like to die?

Just... Nothingness?

Just a forever darkness that is never to end?

This is it?

Is there anything more to it?

No?

Yes?

All I can do is ask myself questions for the rest of time?

Nothing to do but that?"

I began to look around, Seeing nothing but the Black Nothingness.

After turning around 180 degrees, I saw something far in the distance.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and slightly smiled, As I ran up to it as fast as Possible, But... The closer I got... The farther it got...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**?'s POV**

**I watched, Trying not to cry, As Charizard pulled the rope, The sharp blade falling on my Only Friend... Killing her instantly.**

**I walked away from the crowd, Went out to the forest as I cried and cried.**

**I heard footsteps behind me, and a voice,"Flare... Thank you for co-operating."**

**I sniffled,"Your welcome..."**

**"If it wasn't for you, Flare... We would never have gotten the chance... To kill Tatiana, I know she was close to you, But you have to let it go, She was a Human..."**

**"Right," I faked a smirk,"It was... The right thing to do... For the clan..."**


End file.
